A-Z: 78 Shades of Dragon Age
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: 78 Alphabetical Vignettes as a gift/dare from one of my friends. Ranges from sweet to dark, from violent to erotic. Enjoy!


_Author's Note: I got challenged to do this by a friend of mine, so I took it and pumped it out in one night. Sorry if some of the words are foreign to you, I had to use a lot of Scrabble websites to find all of these. There are three words for every letter included, which made the last ten or so really difficult._

 _If you wish to prompt me with anything, please feel free to leave a review, send me a PM, or search for greyassassin24 on Tumblr and go to the prompts tab._

 _For completing this, I hereby challenge my sister to do it next: Mandolin77._

 **Acceptance**

Merrill's never been accepted anywhere. The Dalish cast her out, the Alienage shuns her, most of Hawke's companions ignore, if not outright hate her.

That's one of the many reasons why Hawke's love makes her so happy.

 **Arrange**

When the Templars tell her that she and Merrill can't be married in the Chantry, Hawke is furious. Surprisingly, it is Sebastian who manages to get it organized, yelling at Templars about their duty to the Maker, and getting the Grand Cleric herself to agree to have them be wed in her temple.

 **Accoutrement**

Hawke smiles when Merrill puts a daisy in her hair. Every time she does it, Merrill asks if Hawke wants it there, and Hawke always says 'yes'. Daisies are her favourite flower, because Merrill is _her_ favourite.

 **Blight**

Leliana finds her Warden, sitting on a cliff, looking down at the waters below. _"Mon Ange?"_ She asks quietly, but gets no response. She goes and sits by her Warden, putting an arm around her comfortingly. The Blight is the responsibility of the Wardens, but there's no reason to hold that burden alone.

 **Bastion**

The Inquisitor smiles enough to crack his face the morning after the first night with his Josie. This room had always felt so empty, but with love it in, it's the most homely place in Skyhold.

 **Bauble**

Merrill looks up in surprise when Hawke gives her a quilted Daisy, made from fine Hightown fabric. When she see Merrill's questioning gaze, Hawke smiles sweetly. "You've never received a present before me. Let's start making up for that."

 **Countenance**

Marilina's eyelashes flutter when she dreams, and Leliana finds that absolutely _adorable_. _She_ is absolutely adorable, and Leliana's heart swells with love just looking at her sleeping face.

 **Culmination**

Marilina pushes in the great wooden doors that lead to the roof of Fort Drakon, and hell awaits them on the other side. With Loghain, Zevran and Wynne at her back, she doesn't fear the end. She only hopes that Leliana, Sten, Shale and Oghren can hold Denerim's gates.

 **Catharsis**

After years of foolish shame and stolen sweet looks, Hawke is pent up from her attraction to Merrill. When they finally reach her bed, the whole neighbourhood hears them.

 **Drapes**

"Oh, hello Ma Vhenan. I was just admiring how much you can see from your windows."

"It is quite the view... I see the Arenburgs have made up."

"What? Oh. Ohhh..."

"I need to buy some drapes."

 ** **Devoir****

Alistair is furious when Mara recruits Loghain, and she can see why. When she finally confronts him, hours later, he is still steaming, but she doesn't back down.

"We owe it to Duncan to honour the Grey Wardens, not the man who killed them!"

"No. We owe it to Duncan, all the Grey Wardens that have _ever_ died, and every last soul in the entirety of Thedas to stop this Blight. Whatever the cost."

 **Duel**

When the correspondence comes to duel Lord Ortanto, Cantis readies himself up for travel immediately. He owes it to Josephine that, even if she ends their relationship over this, that she will be safe, free, and happy.

 **Ephemeral**

It isn't in Isabela's nature to stay in one place for too long. She always leaves whenever she runs out of reasons to stay, and that's what she thinks as the boat gets ready to leave, the Tome in her satchel. But then her thoughts turn to Hawke, and Merrill's adorableness, of how Hawke had never abandoned her, and had been the first person she had been willing to call a friend in a very long time.

And she realizes she can't abandon them.

Maybe some things are meant to last.

 **Encounter**

The Inquisitor comes back late, and Josephine worries, pacing the floor constantly. When he finally does come back, covered in blood, with ruined armour, she gasps.

"High Dragon." He croaks.

 **Ensemble**

Watching the companions of the Inquisitor together with the Inquisition's army, men are terrified, as they could topple nations. The fate of the world, for better or worse, lies on their shoulders.

 **Fancy**

Hawke's manor is beyond extravagant. Merrill imagines a thousand Dalish tribes couldn't fit in it. One day, soon after Hawke moves in, she accidentally locks herself in a wine cellar. When Hawke finds her, the human laughs long and hard, and Merrill decides that too fancy of things can be a curse.

 **Freezing**

Mara smiles as Leliana shivers up, the poor Orlesian girl being used to the temperate climate of southern Orlais. Mara conjures up a heat spell for the two of them, and they cuddle up under a mountain of blankets.

 **Forgiven**

"Sorry I didn't tell you about the duel."

"Well, you _are_ in one place, so I forgive you. Just... do kiss me again."

 **Graceful**

Hawke pulls off her crimson dressing gown so incredible well. She looks attractive, sweet, and young in it, and it makes Merrill's breath catch.

 **Gristly**

Leliana practically gags on Alistair's cooking. It's usually bad, but never this bad.

Mara taps her on the shoulder, and motions for the woods. When they get far enough away, Mara uses magic to cook them a real meal.

 **Genuine**

Hawke never lies. Merrill thinks that that's one of her best features. Her clan-mates were experts at hiding their feelings behind a thinly veiled wall, and the Alienage is little better. Hawke is honest, open, and always kind.

 **Hindrance**

When Hawke takes Merrill with her on the Deep Roads expedition, Merrill feels disappointed in herself. The Deep Roads are filled with rubble and lava, and her bare feet make it hard to move, slowing them down. Halfway through, Hawke approaches her with a pair of leather sandals, that fit perfectly.

She keeps them for the rest of her life.

 **Hush**

When Hawke and Merrill go down for the night, the Hawke estate is eerily quiet. Merrill settles into the pleasant silence. In a world obsessed with doing things fast, with moving with more speed than they have intelligence, she loves to slow down, to appreciate the value in silence.. A quiet night with her lover sounds perfect.

 **Hallucination**

For the first month after Tamlen dies, Luna wakes up screaming when she sees him. The nightmares become worse and worse, more and more graphic, until she begins to see the ghost her dead lover even when she is awake.

She feels the pull of the beyond, and knows that she will soon join him.

 **Invidious**

"Here? In Hightown: The rich, fancy part of the city with no rats in it? And you... With an elf?"

 **Infection**

Tamlen touches the eluvian, and that ruins everything. It explodes in a display of power, and Luna passes out.

When she wakes, he is gone, and they tell her that she has to become a Grey Warden.

 **Intangible**

Isabela isn't sure why she came back. Watching Hawke bleeding to death on the Viscount's floors, she wishes she had just let herself go with the Qunari, and immediately realizes how different that is from the Isabela she knows.

Maybe there is more to life than just the physical.

 **Jussive**

Alistair smiles when he sees just how good of a leader Mara has become, shouting orders of formations, guard duties, and such. The last year has been harsh, but it has turned a quiet, lost little girl into a warrior.

 **Jangled**

The Temple of Sacred Ashes is so sad now. When the Conclave was going on, it was well-lit and filled with fancy décor. Now it's filled with corpses of ash, frozen in their last positions before death.

They reach the summit of the temple, and the Breach faces them down.

 **Jaunt**

The trip to Orlais keeps a smile on Mara and Leliana's faces the entire time. The whole last of the year, they had been visiting exotic places that they would have enjoyed, if not for the Darkspawn.

This trip, is just for fun.

 **Kindred**

Hawke smiles as they all sit down for feastday. Everyone is here, even Anders, and they sit down just like family. There's jabbering and laughing and even a little singing as the night wears on.

Mother may be gone, but her family is still here.

 **Kalon**

Leliana smiles as she observes the mage Warden from afar.

 _She's beautiful._

Maybe not beautiful in the physical sense when compared to the people she had met in Orlais, but she was beautiful in her own way: She was the most moral, kind and sweet person Leliana had ever met.

And she was quickly falling for the Warden.

 **Knife**

Merrill drags the elven knife across her wrist, and for the first time in a long time, the blood magic _hurts_.

She sets it down and wonders why. Blood magic hadn't hurt since the first few times she had done it, and now that Hawke had helped her retrieve this new knife, it hurt worse than it ever had before.

 _Hawke._

It's because Merrill has something to live for now.

 **Ludicrous**

Every month, without fail, Cantis buys Josephine a box of her favourite chocolates. They're made specially by a master confectioner in the south of Orlais, and they cost him ten sovereigns a box, and he always does it with a smile.

It's silly, and a waste of the Inquisition's money, and she loves it.

 **Late**

Merrill is always late coming home, and it always amuses Hawke without fail. When she finally shows up at the Amell estate, she has her hair dishevelled, and her clothes are a mess, and she starts rambling on how confusing Kirkwall's layout is so confusing.

And Hawke always laughs and kisses her. She's the most adorable thing ever.

 **Latent**

Wynne admires Marilina's previously undeveloped skills. The Warden had always thought little of her magical skills, barely being able to cast an arcane bolt before her Harrowing, but here, in this Blight, this trial by fire, she has become an incredible mage, and an even better woman.

 **Majesty**

Mara smiles widely during the entire coronation. Hand in hand with Anora, Alistair takes the throne, and the two of them are cute, as much as they detest it. As much as he hates it, Alistair will make an excellent king.

 **Mourn**

After she finds Leandra, Hawke storms into her room, and doesn't leave for days. Merrill takes care of her with the enthusiasm and joy that Hawke needs in her life right now, bathing her, feeding her and telling her happy stories.

 **Manacles**

The first time they practice bondage, Hawke is certain that Merrill will hate it. She's too cute and adorably innocent to enjoy such dirty things.

To her surprise, Merrill loves it.

 **Nature**

Leliana hates sleeping in the woods. She tries to adapt, but sleeping in dirt, surrounded by trees, is not how the Bard was raised.

 **Nocturnal**

It's a miracle Josephine ever sleeps. Cantis is always coming by to find her doing another stack of paper work. Diplomats this, alliances that. More than once, he's had to drag her off to bed.

 **Nuances**

After only a few weeks, Orana learns everyone's preferences. Hawke and Merrill enjoy sweet things, Leandra likes her food a little more bitter, Isabela loves fish, Aveline will eat anything, Fenris likes salt, Sebastian won't eat meat, Anders loves spices.

 **Overzealous**

Zevran flirts rather heavily with Hawke, and the Champion laughs at it, making Merrill steam a little. She knows her Champion will always be faithful, but to see anyone else gaze at her the same way she does...

She is sure to flourish her blood magic in the next battle, just to show the assassin that Hawke is _hers._

 **Obviate**

It's so strange to Merrill to never have to worry about herself again. Life among the Dalish and in the Alienage, you are responsible for your own well being. Now that Hawke provides for her, she finds herself with so much more freedom.

 **Ornament**

After they move to Skyhold, Leliana is swamped in more work than Josephine. Eventually, another package is thrown on her desk, and she feels ready to strangle someone, until she looks at it. It's a plain box, that simply says _'Leli'_ on the front.

Inside is a heartfelt letter, and a bouquet of Andraste's Grace, magically preserved.

Mara is on the other end of the world, and she still remembered their anniversary.

 **Pagan**

Merrill always prays to her gods, and keeps a circle drawn in the basement once she moves into the Amell estate. Hawke is interested and is always asking questions, which Merrill answers with a smile. Merrill's tales are interesting, and Hawke feels herself even being slightly converted.

The Creators seem so much kinder than the Maker.

 **Paradise**

Skyhold always brings a smile to his face. Looking out the stained glass windows in the early morning, with Josephine curled around his arm, still sleepy from last night, he realizes that he's finally home.

 **Pandemic**

"The Blight is coming for everyone and everything. If we don't stop it, there won't be anyone to judge us for what we've done."

"I know Alistair hates what you've done today, but I believe in you _Mon Ange_."

"My entire goal here to just ensure that the world lives long enough to hate me."

 **Quiet**

Cantis loves Skyhold for many reasons, but one of them is how quiet it is here. Snow always seems to do that to the world, quiet it down and force people to admire their lives, and Skyhold has just the right mix of quiet and noise.

 **Queue**

"Josephine, I'm pretty sure that the third cousin of the Knight-Protector of Honnleath can wait until tomorrow to get his letter back."

"Oh? And what do your propose I do instead?"

"..."

"Oh! Ohhh."

 **Quay**

Now that the Blight's over, Mara and Leliana simply have time to be a couple. Today, they're sitting at the edge of the docks in Redcliffe, feet dangling off the side and into the water, giggle and telling stories to one another.

 **Rain**

Merrill loves the rain.

She always drags Hawke onto the streets of Hightown, laughing the whole way, and dances with her lover in the downpour, jumping in puddles the whole way.

 **Reproach**

"Mon Ange, what exactly are you doing to me?"

"S-sorry, Leli."

"I didn't say _stop_."

 **Ratty**

"Merrill, darling, why do you always wear that scarf? It has large tears in it, and it's _filthy_."

"It's the only thing of my mother's I have left."

"...Oh."

"..."

"At least let me wash it."

 **Snide**

Varric snorted. "Baiting a dragon. On purpose. Right. Should have stayed home today."

 **Snicker**

Hawke awoke to the smell of fire, and sprung out of bed, throwing on a robe. Down the stairs, and in the kitchen, she found the source.

Merrill was covered in mix and ingredients, and turned, batter in her hair. "Oh, hello Ma Vhenan. I remembered it was your birthday today, and I thought I would make your breakfast in bed. It's... not working."

Hawke broke down laughing, and gave the Dalish the biggest hug of her life, kissing her all over.

 **Snoop**

Hawke came home, and heard rustling coming from her room. Drawing a knife from her belt, she went to investigate.

Inside was Isabela, searching through her chest from Lothering. "Isabela!" Hawke shrieked loudly, with a laugh.  
"You are _so_ boring!" Isabela chided, standing up. "I haven't found a thing to gossip about."

Hawke laughed, and invited her down for supper.

 **Tattoos**

Hawke worships Merrill's tattoos. They're as beautiful as they come, wrapping around her body like vines around a tree. She loves to lick them, dragging her tongue down them, until they reach her breast. And stops at it with a smile, winking up at the elf, who pushes her head further.

 **Tapestry**

"Merrill, darling, come in here for a moment."

Merrill walks into Hawke's desk room, and finds her fiancée grinning at her wildly. "I was thinking about redesigning the family crest now that we're to be wed, and I wanted to see which one you liked better."

She holds up two designs, both with her traditional family crest on it, but one had a Halla on it, and the other a Griffon.

 **Tea**

During yet another all-nighter. Josephine sighs as she began at another stack of papers. It seems that the sphere of Thedas' political scene bites hard.

As she begins to write another letter, her lover comes in the room.

"I thought you might appreciate some tea." He says with a smile, and her heart soars.

 **Unique**

Leliana admires Mara from afar in their camp. She's the most unique woman she's ever seen: Beautiful, moral, and powerful.

It soon begins to be impossible not to fall.

 **Unspoken**

Cantis admires Josephine from across the War Table. She doesn't know anything about his attraction to her, but she's _beautiful_ and it's hard not to stare.

Leliana elbows him in the ribs, and gives him a glare.

 **Unity**

Kirkwall is burning, and the screams of innocent people fill the streets, alongside their bodies. The screams can be heard half a league down the coast, and it's hard to ignore.

In Hightown, the City Guard and Templars are fighting a loosing battle against the invaders when, suddenly, there's a breakthrough in the fighting. The Qunari are being pushed back, and some are even running as new combatants push through.

It's Hawke and her companions, standing as a wall. With their blades and staves joined, the Qunari will be pushed back to Par Vollen.

 **Vain**

The Archdemon falls, and it's Luna that finished the beast. As she dies, she laughs and hysterically shouts: "Never thought it'd end like this, eh Tamlen?!"

And then... it's over. They'd won.

Mara cries over the body of her friend, but also smiles. Luna is at peace now, and the world is safe.

Leaning down, she whispered to her friend's corpse: "Your sacrifice wasn't in vain. We have seen this through to the end."

 **Vogue**

In Orlais, Leliana seems to be in her element. She scrambles about, going on about the latest fashions, and dragging Mara the whole way. She throws dress upon dress at the mage, and then turns, expecting her to try them all on.

Mara has no sense of fashion, having been locked in a tower for her entire life, but she humours Leliana, and has to admit: The Bard has taste.

 **Valour**

"...With the thief."

"What?!"

Hawke pushes Isabela aside, and draws Vigilance, pointing it at the Arishok. "Like hell."

"It is what the Qun demands." He says stoically.

"Over my dead body."

 **Winter**

It gets _cold_ in Kirkwall. Merrill shivers up, and huddles closer to her lover, who envelops her in a warm embrace. It _never_ got this cold in the south of Ferelden.

Hawke gives her a kiss, and Merrill buries her head into Hawke's shoulder, who giggles and complains about Merrill's cold little nose, but holds her tight none-the-less.

 **White**

Mara turns the corner, and stops dead in her tracks. Alistair gives a laugh, his arm wound around hers, and stops with her.

Leliana is standing at the altar, and her dress is _gorgeous._ It's a pure, snow white, and it's almost nothing but laces, with a woven veil that's been pulled back, and a train longer than Oghren is tall.

 **Wonder**

Merrill pushes the crimson dressing gown off of Hawke's shoulders, revealing her naked body underneath. Merrill stops and looks Hawke up and down, amazed at the sheer beauty of the human. Hawke smiles and begins to undress the elf, eager to experience a similar state of awe.

 **Xenophobia**

The Dalish camp isn't the most hospitable place, to be certain. There are a dozen arrows trained on her, and everyone but the Keeper has thinly veiled hostility towards her.

Later, though, she finds a hospitable girl, sitting on a rock, with an eerie noise surrounding her. She smiles at Hawke, and begins to ramble.

Hawke's breath catches.

 **Xenial**

Hawke's home is always open, even after she moves into her estate. No one has ever accepted Merrill, not ever her own people, but Hawke treats her like a person, even an equal.

She knocks on the door, and Hawke answers, with a smile no less, and Merrill smiles back.

 **Xenaphobic**

Sten looks around, and honestly, feels a little emasculated. The Qun states that women can't be fighters, but between the Archer Elf, The Rogue Orlesian, the Mage Warden, and the Old Spirit, he starts to think that maybe, just maybe, the Qun got it wrong.

Just this time.

 **Yield**

Cantis catches Josephine as she runs up to him, and swings her around in a flurry of passion, kissing her with all of the heat in his chest, his heart fill of love for this beautiful, kind woman.

Lord Ortranto smiles and sheaths his sword, knowing how they feel, and knowing that he can't own this woman, no matter what he does.

She belongs to someone already.

 **Yawn**

Leliana gives a yawn, stretches like a cat, and throws her arms around the beautiful mage in her bed. Mara smiles and cuddles closer.

"We'll have to get up eventually, my divine."

"I know. Soon, but not yet, _Mon Ange_."

 **Yearly**

Every year, Hawke, without fail, takes Merrill on a special night, on their anniversary of being wives. She does everything she can to make it memorable, taking the elf to the fanciest restaurants, sightseeing, dancing, everything she can.

She does it purely to see the delighted gleam in Merrill's eyes as she sees the new things she had thought up for their date night.

 **Zonda**

The winds from _The Siren's Call II_ buffet the sea, and Hawke feels like she's going to be sick. She's never been good at sea, but Merrill puts her hand on Hawke's back, and Hawke feels comforted.

 **Zest**

Merrill pushes Hawke down onto their bed, grinning wildly. She pins Hawke's hands above her head, and ties them together. The human smiles, and lets Merrill take her pants off.

This is always fun.

 **Zeal**

"I wanted to catch you." Josephine says with a smile. "The celebrations appear to be winding down with the sunrise." Looking out over the sea at the rising sun, she smiled. "I've never witnessed such a lovely sight."

"Nor have I." Cantis says with a grin, looking to see her beautiful face.

Josephine blushes, and looks down. "Sometimes your words are so sweet, they ache."

"That's love." He says, still smiling at her. With her by his side, he's happier than he ever imagined, ever deserved.

"That's you."


End file.
